Broken Arrow, Lead Tongue
by DanniHavok
Summary: MOVIEVERSE A little piece set during the movie and a filler scene between Loki and Clint that happened in my head. Slash no likie no readie. SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


A/N - hello Avengers fans, after seeing the movie this will not leave my head even though I don't like Hawkeye/Loki pairing which is probably why there is so much hate in this wee piece. It literally took me all of 5 mins to write so sorry if it's awful also **SPOILER ALERT FOR ALL THAT HAVE NOT SEEN THE FILM**...Danni

* * *

"I need a distraction and an eyeball."

When I assumed Clint Barton had heart I was sorily understating him he was glorious, passionate, determined and complex so many layers to pull away. It didn't help that whenever he flexed his biceps when flicking his bow into action I couldn't take my eyes off the wonderful muscle.

"You need to make a big show in the square long enough for us to slip away" he reminded while we sat in the helicopter and I nodded. The air on the back of my neck was stood to attension as he sat so close looking upon me with his glazed eyes re-telling me the plan he had concucted all of his own free will (well to an extent).

"Do not fear Hawkeye I will give a performance that this S.H.E.I.L.D will never forget and once I have been taken..."

"I'll get you back" he smiled and I licked my lips wanting to place them on his smirking mouth, my heart beating madly in my chest.

"I look forward to it Agent Barton" and I smiled now my trademark mischious grin.

"Remember to use Romanoff's past against her" he reminded as well and again I nodded.

"Sir we are reaching our target" the pilot informed us and I had to stop myself from throwing one of my knives at him as Clint's attension was drawn from mine.

He stood picking up his gear before turning to me again where I sat not in my armour but a black suit with a fetching green silk scarf. I also stood as the Hawk tilted his head studying me like a true bird of prey and under his scrutiny I felt like an animal who he hunted, the very thought making me shudder.

"You look good" he commented with a nod "but that's a bit over the top don't you think?"

He smirked at the cane in my hand that had once been my spear "ah yes and a spear will really help me to fit in" I teased making him shrug. I took a step forward with a stern expression "do not fail me Agent Barton" I warned softly.

He moved closer and his lips pressed mine so softly that when he pulled back suddenly it felt like air an arrow shot from a bow and disappearing in a blur. "Don't worry boss I never miss and remember everything I told you about Fury's pet project ok?"

I nodded dumbly letting my fingers trace along my numb lips "of course."

"You look good with colour in your cheeks boss" then he was gone leaping from the copter that had landed at some point I can't remember when.

* * *

I let another cold splash of water on my face, trying to earse the memory, the feeling however brief I had to eliminate it! The very thought of it made my stomach churn even if it wasn't my fault even if it was all his games I still felt dirty and sick to my stomach.

'Please kiss me please' his voice drilling threw my head and so I had even complimented the basterd. Tasha had questioned my venom which was a worse than anyone's else's on the team but I told her it was the whole mind control thing and she believed me who wouldn't?

Selvig had taken me aside after we captured him and that filthy creep had gazed at me almost pleadingly but I left knowing I'd shot him if I had to look at him anymore. The doc had pulled me away hiding us in a tiny alcove "he was playing all the angles Clint trying to find a good way to cement your loyality."

"That sick fuck was in my head telling me to touch him it made my skin crawl!" I snarled back.

"And he made me create a portal that would basically bring about the end of our world!" he had shouted back. "We've all got problems with Loki remember that!"

Then he had left me standing to calm myself down and release he was right.

"Clint I appolguise" he had said when we were preparing him and Thor to return home.

"No you don't" I spat.

"Enough brother" goldilocks had warned so close to Loki's pale cheek, how could he still stand to be close to him let alone love him?

"I -" but his words were cut off by Tony placing his latest contraption over Loki's mouth silencing him, it relieved me to no end.

"Thats enough of that I think you've said enoughfor this lifetime" and he clapped the god of mischief rather roughly on the shoulder.

"Does it have the runes and scripture I specified?" Thor asked as fear entered poisonious jade eyes and he started to pull at the device uselessly.

"Yes indeed it does" Tony smiled his usual charming smile just as Loki whimpered making me smile.

"You're silver tongue has caused enough damage brother come we go home now" and with that Thor pulled at the chain contected to the fancy reinforced handcuffs around Loki's hands. Loki followed behind him head hung and for a momnt my vivid and nightmarish memory was fading.

But then as Loki held the other end of the Tesseract in it's fancy new box a soft whisper entered my very soul shaking me down to the core.

_"Forgive me I did not think I was forcing my attraction on you and I stand by my original statement you have heart Clint Barton and it saddens me that I will never have it."_

* * *

Ok so short and sweet (hopefully) read and review please...Danni


End file.
